


Vampire!Kylo NSFW Alphabet

by JRCash



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alphabet, F/M, Female Reader, Smut, Vampire Kylo, Vampire Kylo Ren, headcannon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-09 21:26:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16457522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JRCash/pseuds/JRCash
Summary: A-Z list of everything NSFW for Vampire!Kylo.





	Vampire!Kylo NSFW Alphabet

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to kyloskies and alladeline for the suggestions!

**A = Aftercare (What they’re like after sex)**

  
Vampire Kylo is incredibly attentive to you after sex. He knows that he can be rough, but he always makes sure that afterwards, you are well looked after (to the point of almost fretting over you). You are his everything, so whatever you need, he will get for you.

**B = Body part (Their favourite body part of theirs and also their partner’s)**

There isn't a part on your body that Kylo doesn't love, but if he had to pick, he'd say your legs (he loves the way you look dolled up in lingerie and heels for him) or your neck. He can't get enough of kissing and sucking your soft flesh or nipping at it to leave marks, claiming you as his. Kylo will occasionally drink from you, only with your permission and you both find this an incredible turn on.

Kylo has always been self conscious about his appearance but after being around for 500 years, he'd gotten used to being slightly awkward looking. Being a powerful vampire, few dared to say anything negative about his appearance anymore. He always feels a rush of self confidence when you tell him how attractive he is, or run your fingers through hair and tell him how soft it is. He also loves when you press kisses against the moles that dot his chest.

  
**C = Cum (Anything to do with cum basically… I’m a disgusting person)**

Vampire Kylo loves coming inside of you, claiming you as his. He also loves seeing it drip out of you after he pulls out of you, making your thighs sticky and glistening.  
He also loves coming in your mouth after a blowjob and seeing you lap up every last drop.

**D = Dirty Secret (Pretty self explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)**

  
Sometimes in the heat of the moment, he thinks about drinking from you just too long, sealing your fate to eternal immortality just so you would never not be with him.  
He has too much respect for you to actually do it though, as it is your choice to make if you wanted to remain mortal or be turned by him.

**E = Experience (How experienced are they? Do they know what they’re doing?)**

Seeing that Vampire Kylo is nearly 500 years old, he's had some experiences over the years. It had been quite some time since he had been with anyone when he met you though, and had to adapt that sexual norms and rules had changed over the centuries. At first, he was very gentle with you, sticking to only missionary and never going down on you or getting too rough. He saw you as a lady and was used to the ideal that ladies were courted and made love to while whores were fucked. You explained to him the concept of “a lady in the streets but a freak in the sheets” and he quickly loosened up, unleashing all of his inner fantasies.

**F = Favourite Position (This goes without saying. Will probably include a visual)**

Kylo loves bending you over and fucking you from behind.

Occasionally, he will let you ride him and he loves watching your breasts bounce as you grind upon him, pleasuring yourself on his cock. He loves looking up and watching your face as you come on him.

**G = Goofy (Are they more serious in the moment, or are they humorous, etc)**

He’s very serious, completely focused on you and your pleasure.  
He will lighten up in more tender moments between you two, often after the act when he has you in his arms holding you close. Nothing makes you happier than seeing Kylo smile, a rare and intimate thing that only you are privileged to.

**H = Hair (How well groomed are they, does the carpet match the drapes, etc.)**

  
Kylo keeps himself well groomed, including downstairs. He still dresses quite formally, even if current times don't call for suits and ties every day and that reflects on his personal grooming habits as well.

**I = Intimacy (How are they during the moment, romantic aspect…)**

  
Kylo is a romantic at heart and you mean everything to him, but he’s got a darker side that you are willing to submit to in the bedroom. Behind closed doors, he's dominant as fuck with you.

**J = Jack Off (Masturbation headcanon)**

Kylo rarely does it on his own, but he loves seeing you touch yourself for him. He’ll instruct you to lay out on his enormous bed and spread your legs for him as he stands at the edge, watching you play with yourself, moaning his name. As you work yourself, he sometimes loses control of himself and needs to touch himself as he watches. He never lasts long and either will join you in bed or spill onto your tits or stomach.

**K = Kink (One or more of their kinks)**

Vampire Kylo loves tying you up to the bed as well as blindfolding you as he teases you. He loves edging you, keeping you needy and wet for him. If you touch yourself without his permission, he will not hesitant to bend your over and slap your ass, making you count out loud each strike.

Kylo also a has a size and dominance kink. He knows he is stronger and more powerful than you, and could kill you if he wanted to (not that he ever would). Seeing you submit and obey to him (bend over and spread your legs for me- yes, sir) makes him nearly explode every time. He loves how tiny and fragile you feel compared to him.

He loves worshiping your breasts as well as how you look in a corset. Nothing is hotter to him then your waist cinched tightly and your breasts nearly spilling out the top of a lacy corset. Often you will greet him at sunset wearing nothing more than a corset and heels and he is unable to keep his hands off of you.

Period play- probably self explanatory seeing that Kylo is vampire, so he gets to fuck and have a meal at the same time. He swears your blood is the sweetest during your time of the month.

**L = Location (Favourite places to do the do)**

  
Coming from a time where sex was an incredibly secret thing that was a private matter, Kylo’s favorite place is behind closed doors in the privacy of your home. That being said, you two have fucked on or against pretty much every surface in your home.

 **M = Motivation (What turns them on, gets them going** )

Kylo can't keep his hands off of you. He finds everything you do incredibly attractive, even if you are doing something as mundane as washing the dishes. He will come up behind you, grasping your waist as he grinds his hardening cock against your backside.

**N = NO (Something they wouldn’t do, turn offs)**

  
While Vampire Kylo can be rough in bed, he would never do anything to actually hurt you. Yes, he might leave you with bruises or marks, but he always makes sure that you are well taken care of after the act. And while he can have a filthy mouth in bed, he would never degrade you in anyway. He is also respectful in the fact that if you aren't into a certain thing, he will stop immediately (often feeling guilty he may have pushed you too far).

**O = Oral (Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc)**

  
Vampire Kylo loves eating you out on your period. At first, you were hesitant to the idea, but once Kylo went down on you and practically devoured you, you absolutely loved it.  
Kylo never expects you to return the favor, but you love sucking him off, especially if he's sitting at his desk working late at night. You love seeing his normally stoic self unraveling above you as you kneel between his legs as he leans back in his office chair, eyes closed, telling you how good you feel.

**P = Pace (Are they fast and rough? Slow and sensual? etc.)**

  
Both. Vampire Kylo loves to tease you, edging you over and over until you are nearly begging for release. Once he's inside of you, he loves pounding you hard and fast. He loves leaving marks on you (gripping your hips tightly as he takes you from behind or leaving deep hickies on your neck and breasts from nipping at your flesh).

He considers you his queen, and will treat you as such during the times he takes you slowly. He loves holding you in his arms, cuddling you from behind, nudging your legs apart slightly to slip into you. He practically worships you like this, holding you close.

**Q = Quickie (Their opinions on quickies rather than proper sex, how often, etc.)**

  
Vampire Kylo has been undead for nearly 500 years at the point he met you, so time is a bit of an illusion to him. He doesn't like to rush things, preferring to keep you up all night with him as he absolutely ravishes you body in every way,, making you orgasm as many times as possible before the sun rises.

That being said, he will occasionally indulge in quickie morning sex if you are up early for work, just to have a few more moments with you before he must hide away and you need to go about your normal mortal life.

**R = Risk (Are they game to experiment, do they take risks, etc.)**

  
Kylo is always up for trying something new so long as it brings you pleasure. He is not willing to risk things such as public sex or anything that may truly be dangerous.

**S = Stamina (How many rounds can they go for, how long do they last…)**

  
Perks of being with a vampire is that they can last...and last and last. Kylo will often hold back his own release for as long as possible just to get one more from you before he finishes.

He has way less self control when you go down on him though, usually coming quickly as he is oversimulated by the sight of you on your knees before him with your mouth around his cock.

  
**T = Toy (Do they own toys? Do they use them? On a partner or themselves?)**

  
Kylo loves gifting you with presents and one of his favorite gifts to you was a princess plug. He loves slipping it in you and then fucking your pussy with the toy inside of you. He also thinks your ass looks adorable plugged. You like to surprise him by inserting the plug yourself and then going to Kylo in a skirt and no underwear for him to discover you have already prepared yourself for him.

That being said, he would never gift you a vibrator or anything of that sort. He’s stubborn and feels that if you needed to get off, he would always be ready to do so for you rather than you doing it yourself alone.

**U = Unfair (how much they like to tease)**

  
This boy is the king of teasing. He loves nothing more than leaving you a begging, panting, needy mess and then saying he’s barely even begun with you. He loves working you right to the edge of release and then pulling his hand/mouth away right at the moment you are about to explode.

Even if he is a massive tease, he always follows through and makes sure that by the end, you are fully satisfied.

**V = Volume (How loud they are, what sounds they make)**

  
Kylo loves making you be loud, wanting you to moan and scream his name as much as possible. He’s not so vocal in that way, but does talk a lot during sex. Plenty of dirty talk as well as praising you (such a good girl, you take me so well, your pussy is so fucking tight like it was made for me, I'm going to ruin you etc). He will moan when you go down on him though.

**W = Wild Card (Get a random headcanon for the character of your choice)**

  
Kylo usually shies away from any type of modern technology, preferring the old ways of doing things but life in the 21st century forces him to at least have the basics (smartphone etc). Often he will leave you hand written notes on the nightstand for you to wake up to since he is unable to stay with you and must retreat to his coffin before the sun rises. You love reading the pieces of parchment with his elegant calligraphy telling you that he loves you and will miss you every second he is away from you.

**X = X-Ray (Let’s see what’s going on in those pants, picture or words)**

  
Slightly longer than average length but he's thick.

**Y = Yearning (How high is their sex drive?)**

  
Vampire Kylo could easily keep you in bed (or floor, or up against a wall or bent over the couch) for days, but he understands you still have mortal responsibilities to attend to during the day like a job and human friends. Still, it's very difficult for him to keep his hands to himself when he has you alone at night.

**Z = ZZZ (… how quickly they fall asleep afterwards)**

  
Seeing that he is undead and spends the daylight hours locked away in a coffin, Kylo doesn't really find sleep necessary. He does like to hold you in his arms afterwards and watch you sleep, occasionally running his fingers through your hair and placing gentle kisses on your cheeks as you slumber. Sometimes he will whisper to you how beautiful you look and how lucky that after centuries of eternal damnation, he found someone as perfect as you. 


End file.
